Picture this
by FrenchGirl779
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Bella gets kidnapped. *This is a whole story with ending and all that jazz. I decided i just wanted to make short stories so yeah... please read and review! Tell me if you think i suck at short stories plz! :-D


"I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Carlisle could hear Charlie's tennis shoes squeaking as he ran down the hall. Carlisle stood up giving Charlie a brotherly hug and patting him on his back.

"Congratulations Charlie" Charlie was grinning like a mad man. He couldn't believe he had a beautiful daughter. Esme stood with a two month Edward on her hip. She wrapped her free arm around Charlie and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I'm so happy for you dear" She whispered, happy tears going down her soft face. "How is Renee doing?"

"She's tired but happy as ever." Charlie was still grinning even though his cheeks were starting to hurt. "Did you hear Eddy boy! I've got a daughter. So keep your hands to yourself." Charlie gave Edward a serious look. Edward grinned a toothless grin while drooling slightly.

"Oh Charlie you know that they are going to end up getting married." Esme laughed. Charlie sighed.

A little while later Carlisle and Esme were able to go into Renee's room. They walked in the room and saw Renee and Charlie cooing to a small pink bundle. Esme ran over to Renee's side and looked at the baby. She was precious, with dark thick hair, creamy skin, and dark eyes. They were currently a dark blue but you knew that they would eventually turn brown.

"She's Beautiful" Esme breathed. Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. Little Edward reached toward the baby with a small chubby hand. There was a flash of light from Charlie taking a picture of Edward reaching toward his baby. But this didn't seem to phase Edward. He continued to run his small fingers down the length of her pink blanket. The baby was looking curiously at Edward. Edward was looking curiously at her. Edward grinned at the baby girl. The baby's lips twitched into a somewhat smile. Another picture was snapped. The baby's first smile.

"What's her name?" Carlisle asked. Renee grinned. She absolutely loved the name she had picked out for her baby girl.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Esme 'awed' at the name. Charlie groaned. Everyone looked at him like he was growing a second head. "Is something wrong with that name?" Renee asked slightly annoyed. Charlie's eyes widened.

"No! I love it! It's just 'Isabella Marie Cullen' it sounds right, which means she is going to marry Edward." Everyone laughed.

"I'm always right" Esme said proudly as Carlisle kissed her temple.

* * *

3 years later…

"Bewa!" Edward screamed, running in the grass of Carlisle and Esme's backyard. Bella giggled as she ran from Edward. Her little ponytails of curly brown hair bouncing as she ran. She attached herself to Carlisle's leg laughing. Edward ran up to her throwing his arms around the small girl.

"Ahh! Carwile! He get me! Edward get me!" Bella giggled. Carlisle looked down from flipping burgers and at the two children. He chuckled lightly.

Bella started to run to the small plastic slide when she tripped and fell. Her shilling cries filled the air. Edward, even though he was three, was concerned for his best friend and ran over to her as fast as his short legs would take him. He plopped down on his knees right next to her.

"bewa otay?" He asked. Bella looked at him with watery eyes. She held up her small hand.

"Owy" She squeaked. Edward smiled as he leaned forward and gently kissed her hand.

A picture was snapped.

* * *

3 years later…

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Edward ran to Bella who was walking across the street to his house.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" She giggled and ran to him. They embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Come on you'll never guess what my dad is building for us!" Edward had a gleam in his emerald green eyes that Bella just loved. They gripped each others hands and ran to Edwards back yard. Bella found Carlisle in a three making wooden walls around a big square piece of wood that he was standing on. Bella grinned.

"A tree house?" She asked in awe. Edward was just watching her face. He loved to just watch her. He nodded his head eagerly.

"Just for you and me!" Bella was so excited about this tree house. She couldn't wait until it was completely done.

"Yay!" Bella jumped and hugged Edward tight. He hugged her back even tighter.

A picture was snapped.

* * *

4 years later…

Bella was getting ready to go on her yearly vacation with her mom and dad. She both dreaded and couldn't wait for this time of year. She couldn't wait for it because she loved visiting the warm California beaches. She dreaded it because she wouldn't see Edward for a whole week. She could hardly go a day without seeing her best friend.

Bella put the last T- shirt into her pink polka dot suite case just as Edward ran into her room. Bella grinned at him, he returned it with his famous crooked grin.

"Hey Edward!" She gave him a tight squeezed.

"Hi Bella" He squeezed her back. "I got you a present" She looked at him confused.

"Its not my birthday" He shrugged and gave her a black velvet box. She smiled and opened it, gasping. She pulled out a thin silver chain with a silver heart locket hanging from it. The locket read _**Edward and Bella **_in fancy script. Bella carefully opened the heart and found a picture of her and Edward. She grinned and threw her arms around Edward.

"Thank you! Will you help me put it on?" He nodded eagerly. He clipped the chain and the necklace hung loosely around Bella's neck. She smiled running her slim fingers over the heart. She turned to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face as he felt her lips on his face.

A picture was snapped.

* * *

Two days later…

Bella got out of the car and stood in the parking lot of the Plaza Hotel. Charlie took there bags inside as Renee held Bella's hand. They walked to their room and set down there stuff. Bella was fascinated with the view. She saw tons of people playing on the beach.

"Mommy! Can we go to the beach?"

"Sure sweetie" Bella quickly got her bathing suite on and they were headed to the beach.

Bella was playing in the water with her big beach ball when some sand blew into her eye. She quickly wiped it out and opened her eyes only to discover that her beach ball was missing. She looked around and found it stuck in a tree a little ways away. She smiled and went to go get it. She walked over to the ball in her wet bathing suite only tripping a few times. When she was about to grab the ball she was grabbed from behind. She was about to scream when a black cloth was put on her mouth and nose. Everything went black.

* * *

Later that day…

Carlisle was sitting with his wife and son in the living room. The perfect family. Esme was looking through a interior design magazine, Carlisle was watching the news and Edward was looking and collecting more pictures of him and Bella to put in there tree house to show her when she gets back.

The phone rang and Carlisle excused himself to answer it.

"Cullen residence" He answered in his 'doctor' voice.

"CARLISLE! BELLA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! WE CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE! I-"

"Whoa there Charlie! Calm down, what's going on?"

"Bella. Has. Been. KIDNAPPED!" Carlisle's eyes widened.

"W-what?" He couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to. He could hear Renee crying and telling someone about Bella. Most likely the police.

"I don't know what to do" Charlie sounded so helpless.

"I can't believe this" Carlisle breathed.

"I need to go now Carlisle. I'll see you soon hopefully" Charlie hung up without saying good buy. Carlisle walked into the living room, phased. Esme and Edward looked up confused.

"Everything alright dear?" Esme asked concerned.

"Bella…" Edward stood up.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Edward demanded.

"She's been kidnapped." Esme gasped, tears welling into her eyes, then falling down her cheeks. Edward's breathing became uneven.

"No…no…she can't be gone…" He was mumbling. Then suddenly started screaming and sobbing. His parents tried to comfort him but he only took the pictures and ran to the tree house. Carlisle hugged Esme, comforting her.

* * *

BPOV…

I woke up, feeling strange. I didn't know where I was. My vision was blurry and my head hurt. I could tell I was in a car. I heard the cars around us on the highway. I heard two people talking up front. One woman, one man. I blinked a few times and things became more clear. I put my hand to my head as if it would stop the aching.

I ran my hand down to rest back on my stomach but came across something. My locket. I lifted it up to my face and read the scripted words, _**Edward and Bella **_. Edward… I opened the locket and saw our picture. I smiled. But then remembered where I was. I didn't know where I was. I heard the people faintly talking and decided to listen in.

"Why did we kidnap a kid again?" The man asked.

"Because James! I want a child but don't want to go through child birth and also want to skip to the part where they can take care of themselves." The woman said. James sighed. I pretended to be asleep so I could get more information.

"Are you sure she won't remember anything?" James asked.

"Yes! I injected the goo Max gave me into her arm, he said it works every time. She will be completely confused when she wakes up."

"Okay, if your sure Victoria" Who were these people? At least I know not to tell them that I know they kidnapped me and I know who my parents are. I just wonder how long I will have to put up with these people. I really want to go home and see my mom and dad… and Edward.

"Hey sweetie! Your awake!" Victoria squeaked in an all to happy voice.

"Where am I?" I asked in a small and shy voice.

"Oh sweetie, were going home, we were on vacation and you had a terrible fall, the doctor said you may have temporary memory loss." Victoria gave a dramatic sigh.

"Oh" I breathed. I guess I'll just have to play along and maybe one day I'll get to go home.

* * *

1 year later…

EPOV…

I sat up in our tree house. Mine and Bella's. No one was allowed up here. Today is the anniversary of Bella's kidnapping. it's the one day of the year that I don't talk or see anybody for the whole day. All I do is sit in our tree house and cry about how much I miss her. When I still had her I couldn't imagine a day without her. Now I have spent a whole year without her.

When I had her I knew she was going to be my first girlfriend, my first kiss, I was even going to marry her. I told her I would. I have it on tape. Of course we were four, but it still counts.

I angrily wiped the tears away. But they just kept flowing down my cheeks. I let out a loud sob as I looked at the pictures of my best friend. The only person I have ever loved. The only person I will ever love.

* * *

6 years later…

BPOV…

Seventeen years old and still living a total lie of a life. James and Victoria have acted like my parents for the past seven years. I guess you could say they were pretty good actors because if there gel stuff had really worked seven years ago, I would have completely believed that they were my parents and I just fell on my head. But it didn't work. And today is the anniversary of when they had kidnapped me.

I was currently in the car, holding my locket as tight as possible. I missed Edward so much. I have always wondered what he looked like. If he was even more beautiful then when I last saw him. If he was muscular and lean. If his bronze hair was even more messy and untamed. If his green eyes still sparkled. If he found love. If he still remembered me…

"Bella are you alright? You look kind of down?" Victoria asked. I shrugged.

"Guess I just miss my friends mom" Of course I had to call her mom, or she may catch on. I really didn't miss my friends. I really didn't have any. They were all pretend friends. None of them knew I was kidnapped so there for, none of them were close to me. Now you may be thinking, why didn't you call the police stupid Bella? Well its because I was never out of James and Victoria's sight. My 'friends' were only allowed to come to our house. I was never allowed to there house. If James and Victoria went to the store I was forced to tag along also. I've never had a cell phone. We have no house phone. Now you may be thinking 'SCHOOL!' Call the police at school. Victoria is the principal and James is a hall monitor.

"James I told you we should have just stayed home instead of going to your silly game! But no!" We are currently ridding in our old Van on our way to the football game James wanted, no, needed to go to.

"No its fine mom, dad deserves to get to go to the big games." James grinned at me through the rear view mirror, I tried not to flinch. You see, I've been noticing weird things about James lately. Like he always brushed his arm against mine. He is always looking me up and down. Also he lingers in his hugs and sometimes his hands go down a little to far in our goodnight hugs for my liking. But anyway, back to my point. The reason I don't mind is because this game happens to be in Seattle, Washington! That's only an hour from my home. I know this because before I was kidnapped my mom, dad and I used to take Edward and I out to dinner in Seattle.

Our car Jerked to a stop and I realized we were at the stadium. We all got out of the car and got to our seats. I pretended to enjoy the game but really I was cooking up a plan.

* * *

EPOV…

I woke up early and ran to our tree house. _Seven years_. I thought. That's how long she has been gone. I wrapped myself in a blanket in the corner. I closed my eyes as I remembered the past seven years.

I have been so lonely. I hardly made any friends. And when my few friends did come over they always asked to go in the tree house. I always replied coldly with one work. _No_. They didn't seem to understand why but they just shrugged it off. They next time they would come over they would just ask again, and again, and again. So I just stopped hanging out with them. I became the depressed boy who had no friends.

I haven't even looked at another girl since she has been gone. Except my mom of course. So yes this means I'm a seventeen year old virgin. All I want is Bella. My Bella. I hardly slept anymore. And only ate when I was forced to. I only talked with my parents and those talks were only brief.

Carlisle and Esme tried to get me to go to therapy. I went once and they talked about forgetting the past and going to the future. I exploded on the therapist. I didn't want to forget Bella. I never went to therapy again.

I sighed. I was so lost without Bella. I swear, when I find her I will ask her too marry me. So I never lose her again.

I laid back on the floor of our tree house and continued to spend my day there.

* * *

Later that day…

BOV…

I had a plan.

I had a plan.

I HAD A PLAN!

I looked around. Everyone was engrossed in the game. I bit my lip. I leaned back on my elbows. My arm suddenly gave up and I fell behind Victoria.

"Oh! Darling are you alright?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" I waved my hand as if brushing it off. She nodded her head then got back to the game. "You know mom, I'm actually kind of hungry, mind if I go get something?" She waved her hand at me.

"Yeah go ahead" I got up and walked away. I grinned once I was a good distance from her. As soon as I knew she couldn't see me, I ran for it. I got to the parking lot and found our car. I smiled evilly as I pulled the keys out of my pocket.

"The magic of distraction" I hurriedly got in the car and drove off. I knew exactly where to go.

About an hour later I was driving down the familiar street. My breathing was coming fast. I was nervous. I clutched my locket. I saw the small brick house and pulled into the driveway. I slowly got out. I haven't seen my parents in seven years. I was scared. But then I remembered this is what I have been waiting for. I ran to the door and knocked at least twenty times. I knocked loud. I heard someone yell something then an older lady opened the door.

The lady looked about forty. She had light brown graying hair. She had few wrinkles and blue eyes. I could tell we looked alike. The lady's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Bella?" She whispered. I grinned.

"Hi mom" My voice broke. We crashed into a hug and we were both crying happy tears.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" My real mom yelled. A man ran into the room looking frantic. His eyes widened at the sight of me. "Bella's home" My mom breathed. A tear ran down Charlie's cheek as he slowly walked over and pulled me into a hug as if I would disappear. We all cried together and then a thought came to my mind.

"Where is Edward?" My parents looked surprised at my random outburst. My mom gave me a sympathetic look. She waved me over to the window.

"See that?" She pointed to a tree house.

"Our tree house" I breath. My mom nodded.

"He is in there. He has been there all day. He spends all day in there every year on exactly this day." I gave her a confused look.

"Why?" I asked. Renee was about to say something but Charlie interrupted.

"Today is the day you were kidnapped seven years ago" _oh_ "Poor boy, hardly talks anymore. No one ever sees him. I think you being gone effected him the most. He loved you kid." I smiled.

"I love him to." I held my locket. "I'm going over there." My parents nodded. I ran out of the house. I didn't bother going through the front door. I didn't need distraction from Carlisle and Esme. I needed to see Edward. I ran into the backyard. I climbed the later to the tree house. I climbed in, nervous for what was to come.

I sat down in there and saw a sleeping man. I crawled over to the man, tilting my head as I looked at his sleeping face. He was beautiful. The messiest bronze hair. Chiseled jaw. Definite cheekbones. Perfectly straight nose. Long eyelashes. I could tell he was muscular. And lean. He was Edward.

I looked up and saw the wall full of pictures. Not only photos but also drawings. Drawings of two people. Lovers. They were holding hands. Or kissing. Or lying together. Each picture had the same two people. One looked like Edward and the other looked like he tried to draw an older me based on my young pictures. I smiled and touched one.

I hadn't realized that Edward had woken up until I heard him yell.

"HEY! GET OUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I gasped, turning around to face him. Those eyes. They were so beautiful. But no sparkle. Edward looked like he had been crying. My chest was heaving and I was about to cry. I could feel the tears coming up.

"Edward" I chocked. Realization crossed his beautiful face.

"Bella?" His voice cracked. All I could do was nod. We flung ourselves at each other. Embracing each other while crying. "God Bella I missed you" Edward cried. I gasped for breath.

"I missed you too" I breathed. He pulled back, holding my face between his hands. Tears falling down his perfect face. I lifted my left hand and began tracing his features. "Your beautiful" I whispered. Just as I trailed my fingers down his neck and to his chest, he crashed his lips to mine.

Our lips molded together. Like they were made for each other. We were made for each other. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him access. I moaned as I felt his tongue stroke mine. My moans made him moan. I pulled back, needing to breath. I was panting as his lips peppered kissed down my neck.

"You are stunning" He panted against my neck. I sighed happily. Edward laid his forehead against mine. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you." He looked intently into my eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I've been waiting for you for seven years" I grinned at him. He chuckled.

"Bella… I don't want to lose you again… so… will you marry me? Once were done with high school of course." He smiled shyly at me. I blushed.

"Yes" I said. His lips found mine.

* * *

We eventually stopped making out and ran inside to Carlisle and Esme. That was a whole other crying experience. My mom and dad called the police telling them I was back and I told them where my kidnappers were. James and Victoria were arrested. That night at dinner Edward and I told both our parents about the engagement over dinner. They were all thrilled. My mom and Esme got out the wedding magazines.

A week later I was started at forks high. Edward became more happy and started sleeping again. But he refused to sleep without me. So he either slept at my house or I at his. Our parents were okay with it because we convinced them that we weren't going to make love until _after _we got married.

We both graduated, top of our classes. I decided I wanted to be a teacher and Edward wanted to be a doctor. We got married the summer before collage and our first time was incredible! Now that we had made love once we were always going at each other. We bought our own apartment and began collage. Of course we were going to different collages but we were fine with that.

* * *

12 years later…

It was Christmas. A blanket of snow covered Forks. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee were waiting impatiently at Carlisle and Emes' house. But then the door bell rand.

As soon as the door opened five kids ran in hugging their grandparents. Then a _very pregnant Bella waddled in. Followed by Edward who was helping his wife. _

"_Bella!" Esme and Renee came over to feel her belly. Bella laughed, which made Edward smile and look adoringly at his wife. Carlisle and Charlie came over to Edward to talk sports, While the children ran around. Shaylynn, who was three, attached herself to her dads leg. She was very much a daddy's girl. Edward picked her up and gave her a sloppy kiss. She giggled and wiped her cheek with her chubby hand. Edward chuckled and put her down. She ran to her brother, Dylan, who was five. _

_Edward adored his children. There was his oldest daughter, Ashlynn, who was ten. Then came Jeffery, who was seven. Next came the twins, Dylan and Logan, who were five. Then it was his baby girls turn, Shaylynn, who is three. Now he is awaiting another daughter who is still in Bella's womb, but is due any day now. They were going to name there daughter Randallynn. _

_Everyone sat down for Christmas dinner. They all chatted and ate. Present time came. The children got toys and Bella got baby items. Everyone was having a great time. Edward sat back in the middle of the leather couch, pulling bella down with him. He began to rub her swollen belly. The children jumped on the couch next to them. Shaylynn cuddling into her dads side. The twins sitting next to there mom, arguing over who gets to touch there moms belly first. Ashlynn sat by Shaylynn and began tickling her. Jeffery was on the other side of the twins, covering his ears from the noise. Edward and Bella laughed and gently kissed each other. _

_A picture was snapped. _


End file.
